crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Bathory Erzsebet II
Bathory '''is a pureblood succubus. She is a student at Arzew Academy. Her mother is revealed to be the older sister of Angela and younger sister of Carmilla. Character information Appearance Although she is roughly 200 years old, Bathory is able to maintain a youthfull appearance thanks to her succubus affiliation for all of her life. Bathory has light pink hair and the typical pink eyes of a pureblood succubus. She seems to have the tendency to wear limited clothes. She is often seen wearing just a white shirt, not only when she is sleeping, but also while in the corridors of Arzew. Personality Bathory is, at first impression, a very mysterious girl. She has the habit of appearing unexpectedly and poking her nose in other people's business. She appears to know a lot and to be keeping many secrets, especially about her true idenity. But, after she starts getting close to others, she reveals her true cheerful, laid-back, and spontaneous personality. She easily befriends others and is eager to give some advice, even when not asked to. She has a strong liking for the human race, which she finds adorable. She was so glad to see a human, when she first met Lark, that she instantly jumped on him and hugged him. There are some dark moments in her past, which she does not let affect her in her relationships with others. A major fact that formed her character, was the abandonement by her mother, not long after she was born. This caused Bathory to have abandonement issues and to pass half her life in dementia, not willing to face the world. After getting enough courage, she set just one goal, which could give her peace: to find the last remaining member of her clan. When she finally succeeds in her goal, she wholeheartedly dedicates her life in getting what she craves for the most in her life: the affection and love she could get from a relative. History After being abandoned by her mother, Bathory spent the first 100 years of her life in the Navaru's mansion, watching over the corpse of Elize Trenkel Navarus. Even though Elize was dead for 400 years, her body was perfectly perserved and her baby was still alive. The miracle of the baby being alive inside a corspe for so many years, gave Bathory the hope to get out in the real world. Bathory, then, began her search for her last remaining family member, Angela Erzebet. After not finding any leads in Crepuscule about Angela's whereabouts, Bathory even went to the human world. After 30 years of searching and not finding any clues, Bathory decided to ask for the help of Nergal. Nergal then inprisoned her and tortured her in order to have Bathory use her ability to help him find Carmilla. Eventually, after around 70 years, Bathory managed to escape from Nergal's mansion and went to Ratatusk Navarus. Since she had nowhere to go and she needed social status, she accepted Navarus bargain to join Carne's Student Council, in exchange for staying in his mansion. Because of her youthful appearance, Bathory was able to join Arzew as a student under the alias, "Bathory Spitzen". Plot Overview Part I While walking in the corridors of Arzew, barely clothed, at the start of the new school year, Bathory meets Lark for the first time. As soon as she realises his human scent she hurries to hug him. She, then, proposes to get the boy where he wants, at the director's office. After they have walked a litlle, Bathory sucks a little of Lark's blood, who pushes her away. They, then, continue walking with Bathory trying to quieten Lark's worries, by telling him that she was only playing around. She warns him to be careful around first generation vampires, who could recognize he's human. Suddenly Sai appears and she hurries to leave. Some days later, exactly after the declaration ceremony, Bathory eavesdops Navarus telling Setz that Angela Erzebet is curently at Arzew. She goes in the infirmary to get a glimpse of Angela. At some point, she sneaks in and ends up sleeping in one of the beds. When she wakes up, she overhears Lark and Angela's discussion. As soon as she hears that it was Setz that brought Lark to Crepuscule, she shows herself to them from behind the bed's curtain. Angela, then, sends away Lark and the two women are left alone in the room. Bathory reveals to Angela that she is the daughter of her older sister, Bathory. She also informs her that the Council has taken an interest in her and that she should be careful. She applauds her decision to come at the school, where Navarus can offer her protection. She then quickly leaves, leaving Angela startled. The following days, Bathory starts visiting Angela regularly and the two women get very close to each other. Bathory, even, steals a book from Navaru's library for her. One day, Bathory comes across a furious Lark in the yard of the school. She easily guesses what's the cause for his irritation and she starts to criticize his actions over the matter of Setz abandoning him. Setz then suddenly, appears, to Bathory's pleasure. She hears the two boys' conversation and teases Setz after they're done talking and Lark has left. A few days pass and Bathory is heading to the infirmary to visit Angela, Setz and Lark. All of a sudden, Nergal appears in front of her, accompanied by his secretary, Riu. Nergal expresses his wish to take Bathory by force back to his house, but Bathory throws a spell at them that clouds the vision and runs away. While still running, she meets Setz and Lark. Nergal appears from the corner and she starts yelling at him that she has no intetion to go with him. When Nergal starts attacking with his ability, Setz yells at Bathory and Lark to get away, which they do. They hurry in the infirmary and Bathory leaves with Angela for the director's office. When they are told that Navarus has left, the two women return to where Nergal was, only to find that Nergal has been defeated by Navarus. After this incident, Bathory tells her story to Angela, Setz and Lark. She then learns from Angela about the nature of the research the woman is conducting for Navarus. A week after this incident, Bathory goes to see Angela. Angela tells her that she is worrying about Lark not visiting her. Bathory, then, appears in Lark's classroom and takes him with her in order to discuss. She hears about Lark's anxieties over Angela being a first generation that will never die. Bathory urges the boy to settle for the years to come that he will be able to spent with his adoptive mother and prompts him to go visit Angela. Few days later, late at night, Bathory hears a school announcement that prohibits all students to go out of their dorms. After a while, Bathory is contacted by Lark, through the crystal ball the girl has given to Angela. Lark tells Bathory to meet him at the front of the main building. When the girl arrives there, she and Lark look at the great ball of fire flying in the sky and they start wondering what it is. When Olivier Ostern notices them, he tells them to go back to their rooms. Seere, then, arrirves, along with Seeren and Ersha, and infroms everyone that the ball of fire is actually Carne and that the girl is on a rampage. Bathory is shocked to hear these words. While Olivier, Laura James and Muscle are dealing with Carne, Setz and Neal also arrive. Setz starts running towards Carne, in order to save her. Bathory yells at him to come back, but she is stopped by Neal. Setz catches Carne, while she is falling from the sky and Angela, who has just arrived, places an absortion stone on the girl's chest. She, then, turns and says to Bathory, Lark and the other three girls to return to their dorms. Bathory complains about it, but finally obeys. The following days, Bathory tells Lark that Angela is at the Council. At the same period, she decides to keep a close eye on Neal, to get to know what the boy is plotting. Part II While Angela is staying at the council, Bathory tries to comfort Lark's anxieties, especially since Seere can't be with him. When she learns that Angela has gone missing, she is the one to announce the news to Lark. After Setz and Sai return without any findings from the place Angela went missing, she investigates herself, only to found out, through Nergal's help, that Angela was actually murdered. She spents the next days in deep sorrow, locked in her room, mourning for her aunt. Power and Abilities Ability Bathory's ability is linking to dreams, meaning she can see other people's dreams. She can only watch, but because she sees the subconscious, she can get various information. Magic Bathory is able to use a spell to cloud Nergal and Riu's vision with a blinding light. This, means that she has at least some magical abilities. Relationships Setz Bathory spent the first 100 years of her life watching over Setz's mother corpse. The miracle of the baby being alive and of the corspe being preserved gave her hope. Being thankful of this, Bathory wants to look out for Setz. Although she acts indifferently when talking to him, she gives him advice and works it out so that the boy will get Lark back as his friend. Lark Bathory liked Lark since the beginning, when she discovered he's human. At the start, she constantly meddled into his affairs, to get him to be friends with Setz again. Bathory and Lark gradually got very close and trust each other enough to talk about very personal subjects. Bathory eventually starts to affectionately treat Lark like a younger brother. Since he's the adoptive son of her aunt, she considers him and herself relatives. After Angela's death, she overcomes her depression about it, thanks to the thought that Lark is still alive and needs her. Angela Bathory has strong feelings towards Angela. She has spent almost her whole life searching for her. Once she finds her, her heart is filled with joy. The time she spents with her, is the happiest of her life. She is trying to make up for the years she and Angela have spent apart. She sees Angela as a mother figure, as she is the only family she has left. Angela has always been the person that Bathory cares for the most. Her aunt's death, leaves her in a state of shock and depression. Sai Kul Although Sai has a crush on her, Bathory does not reciprocate his feelings and often expresses annoyance towards him. She tends to avoid him and to talk to him rudely. Sometimes, she won't even pay any attention to him when he is talking to her. Nergal Bathory disdains Nergal for imprisoning her and treating her like trash. She hates him and can't stand even seeing him or hearing his voice. She is also afraid of him and of the possibility he would capture her again. Navarus Bathory dislikes Navarus and has no hesitation to express her feelings for him in front of others. She has no problem calling him "useless" and "scum", although Navarus was the one who gave her social status and a place to hide when she run away from Nergal's mansion. When she speaks to Navarus himself, however, Bathory is modest. Trivia Her '''name is based on a misconception. The original Báthory Erzsébet was a real historical figure, a Hungarian countess, who was legally accused and convicted for being a vampire. It was most probably a false accuse to access her wealth and political influence. The Hungarian name order is different from the common western name order, so Báthory was in fact a family name, and Erzsébet was the local form of Elisabeth. In English, the name of the countess would have been Erzebet Bathory. This comic uses Erzebet as the family name consistently, and Bathory is always a given name. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Succubus Category:Pure Blood Succubus Category:Adult Category:Vampire/Monster Races